onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XGlass Reflection/Ch. 727 Review- Hai Drake!
Yoi ichi-nichi, just a review totally not an attempt to get more edits of OP chapter 727. Its my first review/blog here so please bare with me, its more nerve wrecking than you'd believe it to be, trust me. My reviews are relatively short so please bare with me. If you wish to read a summary go here and if you're an anime only watcher, beware of spoilers. Review oh em gee, its Drake, who would've guessed it was Drake? Its not like the T-Rex could be anyone else.... right Sarcasm ? Its weird, he has been on the same island since pre-timeskip, wtf is he doing? In my personal opinion, and I know others share the same opinion, he is probably working for Kaido PLOT TWIST . Drake is most likely planning to go up the hierarchy and eventually back-stab the Emperor, same goes for Doflamingo to be honest. Cover story aside, we see the reason many people don't want to Rebecca to join the Straw Hats and that is that she is either: a) A pussy b) Too weak to fight c) Too kind and gentle to harm her opponents Out of the 3, I'd say either b or c are most likely to be true, which is very lame as the SH needs a female who isn't afraid to kill, a girl who is ruthless and can go toe to toe with some of the strongest pirates the One Piece world has to offer and of course get beaten by said pirate due to the fact Luffy always has to kick ass. But seriously, I'd hate for this to be Rebecca's main fighting style. I'm a sick fukker, I like blood, violence, and a drawn out battle where the victor is not able to walk; I don't like people being tripped up and falling into a deep moat filled with God knows what. Its lame. Yes I know Oda doesn't like drawing gore but you get my point, I want a ruthless female. Moving on, we meet Thunder and co. Oda gives us a mini cliffhanger as Usopp says "If Rebecca is your daughter and king Riku is her grandfather, then you must be-" or something along those lines depending on what translation you read. If you want my opinion, I say he is that statue guy outside the Colosseum. Then we go into flashback mode~ So we just get more proof as to how Flamingo is an evil fukker. He appears in front of Riku and Riku recognizes him as a descendant of the Donquixote family, and comments on his feats as a pirate, which include stealing money from the Celestial Dragons and blackmailing the World Government to attain the position of Shichibukai. Flamingo pretty much bullies him into giving him money using the invasion of Dressrosa to do this. Riku being the brave and noble king he is decides to run away and tell his soldiers to collect money from his countrymen. What a king! Tank, who is suprisingly good, abides by the orders and the countrymen can then see their king on their knees begging for money via video Den Den Mushi. Just as he money gets gathered Riku appears in what I think is the capital Sevio on his horse. He starts crying telling the civilians to get away from him. He starts wiping out everything in his path, people included and burns the pile of money with a flaming arrow.... just assume its Haki if not a DF ability. The soldiers soon follow the kings actions and here begins the fall of King Riku. In the shadows, Doflamingo we see ,along with his crew, using his Devil Fruit ability by the name of Parasite to control Riku and his soldiers, waiting for the right moment to interfere and act as a saving hero in the eyes of Dressrosa's confused citizens. Verdict Overall I really enjoyed the chapter, nice development and I got to see more of one of my favorite One Piece villains. I give it a 7 out of 10 (bare in mind I'm rating this in terms of a One Piece chapter) and a recommendation to read it if you haven't already. That's about it from me, I may or may not do this next week. If not, see ya whenever. Sayonara and no, I'm not Arkada! What did you think of the chapter? 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Blog posts